codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Curtis Brown
Robert Curtis Brown played Darren Stringer in the season one Code Black episode Blood Sport. Career Filmography *''Ashfall'' (2019) *''Take Point'' (2018) *''My Dinner with Hervé'' (2018) *''Step Sisters'' (2018) *''Undrafted'' (2016) *''Double Daddy'' (2015) *''Oliver, Stoned.'' (2014) *''Audrey'' (2014) *''Snow Bride'' (2013) *''The Guilty Trip'' (2012) *''Cinema Verite'' (2011) *''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' (2011) *''Backyard Wedding'' (2010) *''Healing Hands'' (2010) *''It's Complicated'' (2009) *''Citizen Jane'' (2009) *''The Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) *''Halloween II'' (2009) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) *''Public Interest'' (2008) *''High School Musical 2'' (2007) *''Who's Your Caddy?'' (2007) *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) *''Drive Thru'' (2007) *''Pandemic'' (2007) *''Dreamgirls'' (2006) *''Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall'' (2006) *''Guess Who'' (2005) *''After the Sunset'' (2004) *''Max (short)'' (2004) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) *''Red Dragon'' (2002) *''Zenon: The Zequel'' (2001) *''Unauthorized Brady Bunch: The Final Days'' (2000) *''Love Happens'' (1999) *''Three Secrets'' (1999) *''A Wing and a Prayer'' (1998) *''Bean'' (1997) *''Stranger in My Home'' (1997) *''Christmas Every Day'' (1996) *''Rolling Thunder'' (1996) *''Full Circle'' (1996) *''Same River Twice'' (1996) *''The Christmas Box'' (1995) *''Never Say Never: The Deidre Hall Story'' (1995) *''Angus'' (1995) *''Stuart Saves His Family'' (1995) *''Inferno on US 17'' (1994) *''Labor of Love: The Arlene Schweitzer Story'' (1993) *''Beware of Dog (short)'' (1993) *''Under the Car (short)'' (1992) *''Just My Imagination'' (1992) *''Hyde in Hollywood'' (1991) *''Children of the Bride'' (1990) *''On the Edge'' (1987) *''Legal Eagles'' (1986) *''First Affair'' (1983) *''Trading Places'' (1983) Television *''Ratched'' (2020) *''The Right Stuff'' (2019) *''All Rise'' (2019) *''Dear White People'' (2018-2019) *''Raven's Home'' (2019) *''For the People'' (2019) *''The Orville'' (2019) *''I'm Sorry'' (2019) *''The Rookie'' (2018) *''The Handmaid's Tale'' (2017-2018) *''Lucifer'' (2018) *''Barry'' (2018) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2017) *''General Hospital'' (2017) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2017) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2015) *''Perception'' (2014-2015) *''Slate Your Name'' (2015) *''Kickin' It'' (2014) *''Intelligence'' (2014) *''The Thundermans'' (2013) *''Bones'' (2013) *''Mom'' (2013) *''Switched at Birth'' (2013) *''The First Family'' (2013) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2011) *''Look'' (2010) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''NCIS'' (2010) *''All My Children'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''CSI: NY'' (2010) *''Big Love'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Lincoln Heights'' (2008) *''Swingtown'' (2008) *''Shark'' (2007-2008) *''The Game'' (2007) *''Cavemen'' (2007) *''Supernatural'' (2007) *''Medium'' (2007) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2006) *''Veronica Mars'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''Night Stalker'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Medical Investigation'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''CSI: Miami'' (2004) *''JAG'' (1996-2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (1998-2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''The Practice'' (2000-2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''American Dreams'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''The Guardian'' (2002) *''The X-Files'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''7th Heaven'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (1999-2000) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1999) *''Snoops'' (1999) *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' (1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1999) *''Chicago Hope'' (1999) *''Will & Grace'' (1999) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (1998) *''The Pretender'' (1998) *''From the Earth to the Moon (mini-series)'' (1998) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1998) *''Hiller and Diller'' (1997) *''Mad About You'' (1997) *''Life with Roger'' (1997) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1994-1996) *''Weird Science'' (1996) *''Dream On'' (1996) *''Wings'' (1996) *''The Naked Truth'' (1995) *''Sliders'' (1995) *''Duckpin: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1993) *''Murphy Brown'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1993) *''Eden'' (1993) *''Knots Landing'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Empty Nest'' (1993) *''Matlock'' (1992-1993) *''Melrose Place'' (1992) *''Love & War'' (1992) *''Herman's Head'' (1992) *''Veronica Clare'' (1991) *''Newhart'' (1989) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (1984-1985) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors